Malas Noticias
by Eliih Him
Summary: Bueno je ahora si que no se como resumirlo XD pero pasen y leánlo si quieren n n


**Hola, bueno esto me salió en un momento muy difícil y triste a la vez.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**#Universo Alterno.**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo.**

Hoy fue un día de mierda bueno no solo este día sino casi toda la semana fue pura mierda, perdonen la palabra pero es que no me pude contener, me siento tan triste e impotente, pero más triste… ¿Quieren saber el por qué? bueno les contare, no paso hace mucho, apenas dos días, para ser más exacta el martes 13, sí piensan que fue un día… malo… se equivocan, fue muy bueno para mí, tenía que rendir dos materias; en la primera no pude pasar al examen oral porque no alcanzo el tiempo y en la segunda pues mi profesora falto… ¡sí lo se me salí del tema! Bueno sigamos…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Estaba saliendo de la escuela con mis amigas, feliz por dos razones, una porque en la mañana mi mamá me dijo que mi tío junto con mi abuela llegaran cerca de las diez, tengo tantas ganas de abrasarla y la segunda es que aprobé dos materias, si no es para tanto pero es que eran las más difíciles Sociología y E.D.I 1°._

―_Miyako ¿Cuándo llega tu abuela? _― _pregunto Momoko._

―_Mi mamá me dijo que llegaban a las diez._

―_Qué bueno, me alegro._

―_Miyako, vámonos que ya llego el noviecito de nuestra amiguita._

―_Cierto, ella nos cambió por él._

―_No lo hice, no exageren _―_ replico Momoko._

―_Listo Momoko listo, ya nos cambiaste _― _me siguió Kaoru._

― _¡Hum! Que malditas que son _― _dijo llorando cómicamente._

―_Descuida mañana te volveremos a querer jajaja _― _le dije._

―_Bueno me voy nos vemos mañana _― _se despidió y se fue._

_La vimos irse hasta la esquina, en donde estaba parado Brick, o como le dice Kaoru, el tomate con patas._

―_Bueno también me voy por aquí, tengo que ir a comprar zanahorias a la verdulería de la esquina, nos vemos Miyako _― _dijo Kaoru y se fue en dirección contraria de donde estaban Momoko y Brick besándose._

_Tengo que apresurarme ya quiero verla, hace más de cuarenta y cinco días que no la veo. Me pregunto qué le abran dicho ahí en todo el tiempo que estuvieron, espero que tengan buenas noticias._

_No saben cuánto odio que la casa de mi abuela quede tan lejos de la secundaria, tengo tantas ganas de llegar, no me falta mucho para que parezca que estoy corriendo._

_Lo único que me dijeron es que ella seguía en sillas de ruedas, porque tenía miedo de que al caminar se caiga._

_No sé cuánto estuve pensando sobre eso, solo faltan dos cuadras ¡por fin!_

_Por fin la veré, la abrazaré, la besaré, le haré de todo por el tiempo en que no la vi, tengo tantas cosas que contarle._

_Llego a mi casa, mi mamá está hablando con mi tío, voy y los saludos; les pregunto por mi abuela, luego tendré tiempo de preguntarle cómo le fue a él._

_Luego de saludarlos, me dirijo hacia la habitación de ella, estaba sentada en la cama viendo la ventana, me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado delgada desde la última vez que la vi._

_Al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero desde donde estoy puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos._

―_Abuela… _― _no podía hablar por las lágrimas._

_Se giró a verme al escuchar mi voz, está confirmado hay tristeza en sus ojos._

―_Hola mi muñeca _― _me respondió sonriendo, ya ninguna de las dos pudimos contener las lágrimas, deje mi mochila sobre su cama y corrí a abrazarla._

― _¿Cómo estás? Te extrañe mucho abuelita _― _dije cuando pude hablar._

―_Bien mi muñeca, pero dime ¿cómo estás tú?_

―_Mucho mejor ahora que estás tú._

_Luego de eso seguimos hablando, ella contándome como les había ido y yo sobre la escuela, el *icne y sobre lo que nos pasó mientras no estuvieron._

_Así pasaron dos días y mi mamá me llamo para qué habláramos afuera, en ese momento no entendí él porque hablar afuera, si podíamos hacerlo tranquilamente en el comedor._

― _¿Qué sucede mamá?_

―_Hay algo que tienes que saber… sobre tu abuela…_

― _¿Sobre su enfermedad?_

―_Sí y no son buenas…_

― _¿Qué tiene?_

―_Miyako, a la abuela le encontraron cáncer en el hígado y le quedan pocos meses de vida…_

_No me salían las palabras, pero ¿qué podía decir?_

_Lo único que hice fue no tratar de llorar, mi mamá al terminar de contarme, me extendió sus brazos para que la abrazara, para confortarnos las dos, ya que estábamos llorando._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Después de eso seguí llorando, pero tenía que ser fuerte no podía mostrarme débil frente a ella, al menos ella no sabe de su estado, no me puedo imaginar cómo lo tomaría, encima de que casi no come.

"Tienes que seguir con tú ánimo de siempre" me digo, pero al instante me respondo:

"Después de esto ¿cómo puedo seguir como si nada pasara? No puedo"

No puedo leer sin pensar en lo que nos está pasando, ni siquiera estudiar; pero sé que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para que ella se sienta orgullosa de la nieta que tiene, le prometí que este año no me llevaría ninguna y lo haré, terminare la secundaria y el profesorado por ella y solo por ella.

¿Por qué solo por ella? Porque gracias a ella soy lo que soy y todo lo que tengo se lo debo a ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Seré fuerte por ella, nunca me vera llorar por eso, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que encontraremos algo para tenerla muchos años más.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde o ¿me equivoco?

No lo creo…

**Bueno *icne es el nombre del establecimiento al que voy por las noches a aprender inglés, se llama Instituto Cultural New England.**

**Les agradezco a mis amigas Mica y Carla y a las amigas que tengo lejos que a pesar de la distancia me siguen animando ¡Las Amo a todas!**

**Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Así que nunca lo olviden, la esperanza es único que se pierde, eso es algo de lo que nunca se deben de olvidar.**

**Aprovechen al máximo el tiempo con las personas que quieren, se arrepentirán por el resto de su vida si no lo hacen.**

**Bueno sin más me despido…**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes…**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
